Soulmate
by EstrelaS2
Summary: Raven é uma garota quieta, sem muitos amigos, vive isolada em seu canto, diferente de sua irmã, Estelar, que é a garota mais popular da escola e namora as escondidas com Damian Wayne, um garoto explosivo e que faz tudo o que quiser. Rebelde, sempre desafiando seu pai, Bruce Wayne, mas quando conhece a irmã de sua namorada, tudo muda.


Raven estava sentada na janela, seu quarto estava escuro e a única que luz que tinha, vinha da lua cheia que aparecia lindamente no céu azul escuro. Ela usava seu casaco preto, com capuz e desenhos de corvos – era seu animal favorito.

Não conseguia dormir, talvez pelo fato de que no dia seguinte iria para umaa escola nova, fazendo o seu primeiro ano do ensino médio ou por ser normal suas crises de insônia. Sempre que dormia, sonhava com um homem que viria lhe pegar, talvez fosse seu pai, aquele que abandonou sua mãe, sua irmã e ela, quando tinha apenas oito anos e sua irmã tinha dez.

Seja o que fosse, Raven não conseguia dormir direito a noite e tinha as suas crises de insônia.

Ela finalmente dormiu, as quatro horas da manhã.

...

Arella acordou cedo, preparou o café e foi acordar uma de suas filhas, Estelar.

A garota de cabelos longos e alaranjados, dormia profundamente e sua cama de solteiro, com as suas cobertas de cor lilás e rosa.

– Querida! – Ela sacudia levemente a jovem. – Acorde!

Estelar foi abrindo seus olhos aos poucos, até que ficaram completamente abertos. Ela deu um leve sorriso e disse:

– Bom dia mãe! Que horas são?

– Hora de se arrumar para ir pro seu primeiro dia de aula. – Ela sorriu e beijou a testa de sua filha, antes de sair do quarto.

Estelar rapidamente foi para o banheiro fazer sua higiene e se arrumar. Lavou o rosto escovou os dentes, se maquiou e passou o perfume ao qual ela não gostava, mas sabia que Damian ficava louco com aquele cheiro. Penteou seus cabelos e depois foi para a cozinha, onde sabia que seu café estaria pronto.

*

Arella agora estava prestes a entrar no quarto de Ravena, mas antes que tocasse na maçaneta, a jovem de cabelos azuis abriu a porta. Ela já estava pronta e, como sempre, nenhum pouco animada. Tinha algumas olheiras em seu rosto, por não conseguir dormir a noite e estava usando seu casaco. Colocou seu capuz e passou por sua mãe sem dizer nada, apenas foi para a cozinha.

Arella estava muito preocupada com a sua filha. Ela não dormia a noite e comia muito pouco, isso já fazia bastante tempo. Ela havia pago uma psicóloga, mas descobriu que Ravena nunca forá. Depois disso, sabia que não adiantava força-lá a nada, mas ela tinha que fazer algo.

Ravena se senta na mesa e toma uma xícara de café puro.

– Vai querer carona para a escola, Raven? – Pergunta Estelar, que havia ganho um carro no seu aniversário de 16 anos, do seu tio.

– Vou sim. Não quero ir de ônibus.

– Meninas, eu já estou indo. – Arella falou enquanto pegava suas coisas.

Arella beijou a testa de cada uma e saiu, mas antes de abrir a porta escutou:

– Tchau mãe! – As duas disseram em uníssono.

Após alguns instantes, Estelar e Ravena vão para o carro. Elas não estavam atrasadas, mas Estelar estava apressada, pois havia combinado de se encontrar com Damian antes das aulas e sabia que ele odiava atrasos.

...

Chegando lá, as duas saem do carro.

Raven pega suas coisas e estranha o comportamento de sua irmã, que parecia muito agitada quando chegaram.

– Por que viemos tão cedo? – Pergunta Raven.

Estelar olha ao redor e ao ver que chegou até cedo demais, fica aliviada e olha para a sua irmã.

É agora ou nunca.,pensou a jovem de cabelos ruivos.

– Se eu te contar, promete não falar para a mamãe?

Raven olha para a sua irmã. Sabia que ela alguma besteira ela havia feito. Estelar sempre se metia em encrencas, mas conseguia sair delas antes que sua mãe soubesse.

– O que você fez Ester? – Perguntou um pouco preocupada.

– Sabe o Damian Wayne?

– O garoto que faz racha?

– Esse mesmo. Então nós...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar sua frase um garoto alto e de olhos verdes aparece e a beija.

Ravena fica pasma com o que seus olhos estavam vendo. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

Puta que pariu., pensou Raven.

– Você esta namorando o Damian Wayne? – Perguntou pasma e atrapalhando o beijo dos dois.

Damian olha para a garota baixinha que estava atrás dele e se vira, com as mãos segurando a cintura de Estelar.

Estelar apenas balança a cabeça afirmando.

– Eu... eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar. – Disse com as mãos no rosto.

– Quem é a esquisita? – Perguntou Damian para Estelar.

– Essa é a Raven, minha irmã mais nova. – Disse Estelar com um sorriso bobo, olhando para Damian.

Raven não liga para o que ele diz, apenas revira os olhos e fala:

– De todas as merdas que você fez, essa foi a pior. – Ela vira de costa e anda na direção da entrada da escola. Mas ela para e acrescenta – Não se preocupa, não vou contar nada disso para a nossa mãe. – Depois volta a andar.


End file.
